Unknown troubles
by Tacroy
Summary: Animals came through the rift, and they cause trouble for the team.


**DISCLAMER: Nope, I still don't own anything that resembles anything that already exists. Just so you know.**

**AN: So...another oneshot when I should be writing on my multi-chaptered ones. I blame sleep deprevation for giving me these strange ideas. I hope you like it.  
Oh, and it's also unbetaed.  
**

* * *

The alarm sounded throughout the Hub, the cog door was opening. Up in Jack's office Ianto managed to break free from Jack's demanding lips. That action earned him a small moan of loss of contact and Jack pouted, his hands still on Ianto's hips.

"We'll continue this later," Ianto said while he pulled away.

"I'll hold you to that Jones," Jack whispered and stole one last kiss before letting go.

Ianto smiled affectionately and straightened his suit.

Jack headed out in the main Hub and stood by the railing just outside the office in time to see Tosh, Gwen and Owen enter.

"So," he began and the newly arrived looked up at him. "What did you find?"

"This," Owen said and held up a small cage.

Jack leaned closer to see better.

"Rats?" he guessed as he saw two white furballs funning around.

"Nah," Owen said. "Mice."  
"And they…" Jack began, but was soon interrupted by Tosh.

"…came through the rift, yes. All scans of them indicate the same thing."

"Anything else?" Jack asked.

"No," Gwen said. "Just those two. Luckily for us there happened to be a small cage in the SUV for them."

"Ah, yes," Ianto said as he came up to the railing from behind Jack. "Well, I've been meaning to remove that one since…" he caught himself and stopped talking.

Jack sniggered and Ianto could feel himself blush.

"Erhm…Never mind," he quickly added and hurried down the stairs and disappeared into the kitchen, hoping that the others hadn't caught his blushing.

Gwen looked between Jack and the kitchen, trying to add up the pieces. She was just about to ask when Owen stopped her.

"I have a feeling that it's safer not to ask this time," and he suppressed a shudder.

He looked up at Jack and was met by a blinding million watt smile from the man. Owen rolled his eyes and took the cage with him down to the autopsy bay. He placed the cage on the sink and looked at the mice. The smallest of them sat by the cage door and looked at Owen with a look that could only be described as hatred and blood thirst. The taller mouse ran around looking like an idiot. Owen smiled at them and turned his attention to the autopsy table where he'd left a dead body before he had to go on the rift alert. The body lay as he left it and he sighed. It was a bluish alien with red fur. He'd never seen that kind before, but he was pretty sure he knew how it died. The huge bullet wound straight through its head kind of gave it away. But Jack wanted the autopsy done, and what Jack wanted Jack got. Though Owen needed some coffee to finish this.

"Oi! Ianto!" he called.

He got no reply, so he called again. This time Gwen came up to the autopsy bay and looked down on him.

"Ianto wants me to tell you that if you yell one more time for him to get you some coffee you'll be on decaf for a week."

"What?"

"Don't kill the messenger. Ianto's in the kitchen if you need him."

And she ran off before Owen threw a tantrum directed at her.

Owen swore to himself and cursed Ianto. Though he didn't yell one more time, because decaf was not something that he wanted to experience again. He sighed. He wanted his coffee, but he didn't want to get all the way to the kitchen. So he got an idea. He pulled his cell phone from his pocket and dialled Ianto's number. There were two signals before he got some answer.

"Could you bring me some coffee?" he asked with his fakest smile.

"_You called me on the phone from inside the Hub to bring you coffee?_"

"Yeah. You said that I couldn't yell anymore."

"_Fine. I'll bring you some._"

"Thanks. Oh, by the way. Can you bring some crackers to the mice; they looked like they needed something."

There came a sigh from Ianto before the line was disconnected. Owen smiled and went back to the dead body.

It didn't take more than a few minutes before Owen could smell the wonderful scent of coffee. He looked up and saw Ianto make his way down the stairs with a tray in his hands. The green cup was steaming, and Owen could feel his mouth water at the thought of the hot liquid. So when Ianto walked past him to place the tray on one of the benches Owen snatched the cup, took a sip and sighed in delight. This was heaven. But he was soon interrupted.

"Where's the mice?" Ianto asked from behind him.

Owen turned around and looked at him.

"What do you mean?"

"The door to the cage is open, and the cage is empty."

Owen looked behind Ianto and saw that he was right. He dropped the cup and it shattered in a million pieces.

"Fuck!"

He ran towards the stairs. On his way up he turned to Ianto.

"Look for the mice here. I have to tell the others."

Ianto didn't have time to reply before Owen was out of sight. So he just rolled his eyes and began to search through the autopsy bay.

"Guys!" Owen shouted as he came into the main Hub. "The mice have escaped! We have to find them!"

Tosh and Gwen both looked up from their workstations and soon Jack's head came out from the door to his office.

"Come again?" Jack said.

"The mice escaped." Owen said and looked around. "I need help locating them."

Soon the whole team went through the Hub from floor to ceiling trying to find the escaped mice. Ianto had left the autopsy bay and went through the kitchen; Tosh used a small tracer and looked through the workstations and the main Hub; Gwen was moving towards the Tourist Office; Owen made his way down to the cells, hoping that he would find them before any damage was done; and Jack tried to track the escapees from his office via the CCTV. They were all looking in vain until the machine in Tosh's hands started to beep.

"I've found them," she said via the comm.

The others hurried back to the main Hub where they found that Tosh had put them back in their cage, and put a new lock on the door.

"It's an unpickable lock. It's impossible to open without the key." She smiled and Owen sighed in relief.

"Where did you find them?" he asked and looked at the mice. The small one seemed to be furious.

"By the rift controls. They were trying to bypass the iris identificationprogram on the rift opener."

"Seriously?" Owen asked.

Tosh nodded and Owen looked closer at the animals.

"But…how? That thin one looks like a retard and the other one just looks mean. And they're animals."

"I don't know how, but the thin one was sitting next to the controls and the small one was running across the keyboard trying to hack the system."

"I think you need to examine them closer Owen," Jack said and looked at the doctor.

"Yeah," Owen began before catching a glimpse of his clock. "I'll do it first thing in the morning. I'm off to the pub now."

And he stepped away from Tosh's desk where the cage was kept. He hurried to get his jacket and the others looked after him.

"Is the lock really secure?" he asked as he put his jacket on.

Tosh nodded.

"Good. Then they will be there tomorrow when I get here."

He headed for the door and Jack sighed. He knew that Owen was allowed to leave, he'd promised that last night when Owen had to work overtime because of an unexpected weevil hunt.

As Owen disappeared out of sight he turned to the others.

"I guess you could also leave for the night."

The girls nodded and before Ianto had the time to do anything Jack added.

"But I want some coffee before you leave. That special blend of yours." He said it with a wink that he knew that Ianto would catch up on.

A sly smile appeared in the corner of Ianto's mouth.

"Of course sir. I'll bring it by your office in fifteen minutes."

Then he turned his heel around and walked towards the kitchen. Jack smiled and began to walk up to his office again.

"I think that's our cue," Tosh whispered to Gwen who only nodded.

The girls made their way out of the Hub and our in to the early Cardiff night.

Ianto found his way up to Jack's office, and it was anything but an early night for them.

* * *

The silence in the Hub was interrupted by a small beep from Tosh's computer. It was done with the upgrades in the translation program that Tosh had been working on.

Next to the computer the cage with the two mice was standing. The small one was standing by the lock, looking out over the empty Hub. And the thin one came up to it. There came a few noises from the thin one and the small mouse turned around and squealed. The thin one squealed back, and the small one answered.

And on the monitor connected to the computer three sentences appeared.

"Quiet Pinky, I'm getting ready for tomorrow night."  
"Why? What are we going to do tomorrow night?"

"Same thing we do every night, Pinky. Try to take over the world."

* * *

**Reviews?**


End file.
